legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P12/Transcript
(Wesker is seen looking around in another room) Albert:..... (Wesker continues looking) Albert: Come out Miss Rose. You'll make this easier if you give up. (Wesker then quickly dodges as a sniper shot passes by him) Albert:....So that's how it is. (Ruby speeds off before Wesker could spot her) Albert: You're merely postponing the inevitable! (Wesker looks around more before he's shot in the back) Albert: AH!! (Wesker falls before standing back up) Albert: You little shit. (Ruby is seen speeding to another corner hiding) Ruby: Okay... As long I stay hidden, I can keep him busy. I might not beat him, but at least he won't stop the factory from blowing up. But please hurry guys. (Erin and her group are seen running toward the commotion) Erin: You guys heard those shots too right? Tom: Yeah! Sounds like Ruby! Yang: We gotta help her! Blake H: It sounds like it's coming up from that room ahead! Erin: Then let's save her then! (The group rushes off. Albert is seen stalking around before he notices a red blur pass) Albert: Ah! There you are! (Albert speeds ahead and causes Ruby to ram into him) Ruby: GAH!! (Albert stands unaffected as Ruby falls down) Albert: Got you now. Ruby: Wait! (Albert grabs Ruby by the throat) Albert: No more waiting. I'm not missing the chance to kill a hero today. Ruby: *Choking* C-Come on aren't you above that!? Albert: Not really. (Slams Ruby into a wall then pulls out a pistol) Albert: I just prefer to deal with my problems efficiently. Ruby: *Choking* Albert: But don't worry. I'll make it quick. (Albert prepares to finish Ruby off before he's punched in the face by Yang) Albert: !! What the?! Yang: STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! Albert: Where did you- *Dodges ice shards* Erin: Remember us!? Blake H: All right! Round 2 asshole! Albert: Hmph. (Albert lets Ruby go and jumps back from the heroes) Albert: Is this how we're gonna play it then? Blake H: Yeah! This time I'm gonna kick your ass! (The group prepares to fight Wesker when sudden his phone rings again) Albert: *Answers phone* Yes? ???: Wesker. Return to base. The factory is lost. Albert: Huh? ???: The generator is about to blow. Go now. Albert: Sir I- ???: That's an order. Retreat back to base immediately. Wesker:... Very well. *Hangs up* Well. Blake you get to stay with your friends a bit longer now. Blake H: What?? Wesker: Play time's ended. Till next time. *Pressed a button and teleports* Blake H: WAIT!! Erin: He got away! Tom: Crap! (Alex and the others are seen running by) Alex: *Sees Erin* Erin! Erin: Alex! Hey you- Alex: We gotta go! Now! Ruby: Why? Jack: This place is gonna a blow! Tom: Oh shit yeah we better go and go now! Blake H: Let's go! (The heroes all group up and begin to head toward the exit) Alex: Hurry! Izuku: Hey Miles! Use the Emitter! Miles: Oh good idea! *Puts in the Mansion's location* Activating portal! (A portal opens up) Erin: IN THE PORTAL NOW!! (The heroes all enter the portal before the factory is seen blowing up, destroying it and the assembly line as the heroes are seen entering their house) Alex: *Panting* Holy crap! Miles: We made it! Tom: Damn. THAT. was close. Yang: Tell me about it. Blake H: At least we finished the job. Alex: Hell yeah we did! (Raynell then walks out with Spot) Raynell: Oh hey guys! Back already? Ruby: Yep! Alex: The factory is no more Raynell! Raynell: Awesome! Spot: You guys did it! Ruby: Yeah we did! Raynell; Well then come on in and let's celebrate! No more evil robots for the Feds! (The heroes cheer as they rush inside. However, the Lorthares notice Hendricks isn't coming in) Alex: Blake? You okay? Blake H:... Wesker didn't seem concerned if he lost the factory. Alex: Hm? Erin: Oh... Miles: What does he mean? Erin: Wesker tried to take Blake. Alex: He did? Erin: Yeah. Alex: Oh man... Blake H: Funny thing though: He doesn't think I'm all that important after he wiped the floor with me. Seriously this guy is something else. I don't like whatever he's planning. Jack: More like you should be worried what his boss is planning if he gets you. Ian: Yeah. After everything Miranda told us, this guy's bad news. Alex: We really need to try and find out who he really is. We're not gonna be able to truly stop The Federation if we don't even know who their leader is. Blake H: True. Raynell: Well come on guys, let's not worry right now! We can celebrate over the victory you had against the evil robots! Spot: Yeah come on! Let's have some fun! Alex: Um, okay then. Blake H:..... Erin: *Puts hand on Blake's shoulder* Come on Blake, this'll help you take your mind off it. Blake H: *Sigh* Okay. (Erin smiles) Erin: Say, you wanna go play some games with me and Jack? Jack: Huh? Blake H: Hmm...Sure. Erin: Great! Come on then! Blake H: Um alright. (Erin and Blake walk off to Erin's room, leaving Jack behind) Jack: I...guess I'll go too. (Jack follows the two into the room as they get ready to play) Erin: You wanna play some Fog of War? Blake H: Sure! Erin: Alright! Jack: You guys playing games? Erin: You know it! Got Fog of War action going on! Jack: Can I join in? Erin: Sure! Let me just- Blake H: Um, Erin? Erin: Hm? Blake H: There's only two controllers here. Erin: *Looks around* Oh. Shit. Hang on there's gotta be a 3rd one. Blake H: Yeah, I mean I thought there was one here. (Blake and Erin look around) Jack:..... Erin: *Sits up* Well shit, I thought I had more than two. Jack: H-Hey its fine. You two go ahead... Erin: You sure? Jack: Y-Yeah go ahead. Erin: All right then. Come on Blake! Blake H: Let's do it! (The two start the game as Jack watches) Jack:.... Erin: You wanna play one on one or do you wanna play the zombie mode? Blake H: Oooh the zombies mode definitely! Erin: Good choice! Remember: We have to work together here! One wrong step and those zombies will swarm and kill us! Blake H: Heh! Bring 'em on! Erin: Well someone is confident. Blake H: You better believe it! Jack:..... (The two start playing) Erin: Just try to keep your guard up Blake. Blake H: I will I will! (Jack watches the two as they play) Jack: *Thinking* They're getting along pretty well. ……… Maybe... too well. …. No no no don't be stupid Jack. Its not like that. ……… Right? Blake H: Hey what're you doing?! Erin: *Smirks* What? I'm not doing anything. Blake H: You're blocking my path! I got a horde on my ass Erin! Erin: So? Kill them then. Blake H: I'm trying, but you're not helping me! Erin: *Smirks* Blake H: ERIN! MOVE YOUR ASS!! (Blake's character is seen dying as does Erin's, losing them the game. Erin continue smirking before she laughs) Erin: *Laughs* I gotcha Blake! Blake H: You did that on purpose huh?! Erin: *Giggles*....Maybe? Blake H: Why you little- (Blake suddenly pounces on Erin who continues to laugh) Jack: !! Blake H: We could've won! Erin: *Laughing* It was funny though! Blake H: *Growls*.... (Blake then calms down as the two lie down on the floor) Blake H: *Sigh* Good game though I guess. Erin: *Pats his chest* There's a good sport! isn't he a good sport Jack? (The two then notice Jack is gone) Erin: Jack? Blake H: Where did he go? Erin: Huh. He must have left. Oh well. All right you wanna play again? For real this time? Blake H: Nah. I think I got enough action from that. Erin: Oh okay. Blake H:....You got any other things to do? Erin: Hmm, I don't know. Blake H: Hm. Erin: Well, let's go see where Jack went. (The two then go to try and find Jack. Meanwhile Jack is seen pacing with worry in another room) Jack: No no no no no stop thinking about it Jack. It was nothing, it didn't mean anything. (Jack then sits down) Jack But....What if it IS like that. No! No Jack, stop it! The less you think of it, the less it becomes a reality! You just- (A knock is heard on the door as Erin's voice is heard) Erin: *Voice* Jack? Sweetie you in here? Jack: Oh shi- Uh y-yeah! Yeah I'm in here! Sorry for leaving like that I uh.. had something to do! Erin: *Voice* Oh. Need any help? Jack: Uhhh, y-yeah! Can you come in? Erin: *Voice* Umm, sure? (Erin opens the door and she and Blake step in. Jack gets a bit worried by Blake stepping in) Erin: So what were you trying to do? Jack:.... Erin: Jack? Jack: U-Uh oh right... Um... I uh.... Erin: What did you need? Blake H: Is there a problem? Jack: Uh yeah. M-My arm uhhh.....hurts. Erin: It hurts? Jack: Y-Yeah. I think one of those androids might have gotten me. Erin: Here let me see. (Erin goes over and looks at Jack's arm) Erin: Hmmm, it doesn't seem injured. Jack: O-Oh trust me it is. I think I pulled a muscle or something. Erin: Well, you should just take it easy for a little bit and rest that arm. Jack: Yeah y-you're right. Erin: I know I am. Jack: W-Well, can you umm.... Erin: What? Jack: Can you....rub it a bit at least? Blake H: ??? Erin: Sure no problem. *Starts to rub his arm* Does it hurt here? Jack: A bit higher? Erin: *Goes up a bit* Here? Jack: Yeah that's it. Blake H: Uhhh.... (Blake looks at the two feeling a bit awkward) Blake H: Well uhh, I'll go back to the room Erin so I can give you time alone. Erin: Got it. (Blake leaves and Jack starts to feel relieved) Erin: *Continues to rub Jack's arm* Wow, its been awhile since I felt your muscles. Jack: Uhhh, y-yeah it has. Erin: You've definitely gotten stronger Jack. Jack: So have you. Erin: Yes yes I know I got abs. Still... I like how your strong you feel. Jack: *Blushes* Uhhh, r-right. (Erin smiles, stops rubbing Jack's arm then closes the door) Jack: Erin? Erin: Just didn't want anyone to bother us. (Jack looks confused) Jack: W-Why? Erin: *laughs* Don't pretend you don't know. You faked that hurt arm so you could have some alone time with me right? Jack: Wait you knew I was faking? Erin: Yeah. You can see though my bull shit so I can see though yours. Jack: Heh. True. Erin: So. About our alone time... Jack: U-Uh right! Alone time! Erin: Been awhile hasn't it? Jack: Kinda. Erin: *Puts her arms around Jack's neck* But now its just us. Jack: *Awkward giggle* Yeah. (Jack puts his arm around Erin's waist) Jack: I guess it is. Erin: ? Are you okay? You seem out of it. Jack: N-Nah nah I'm fine. Erin: Stop being so nervous and kiss me already you goober. Jack: Hm, if you insist. Erin: Oh I do. (Jack smirks and then he and Erin start to kiss) Jack: Just like old times? Erin: Yep. (The two continue kissing before footsteps are heard out on the other side of the door. Alex and Miles then enter) Alex: Yeah but did you see the action in it though? Miles: Yeah, that movie is gonna be so- (Alex and Miles see the two kissing) Miles: AH!! Alex: G-Guys?! Jack: Huh?? Erin: A-Alex?? Miles?? Alex: Why are you making out in our room!? (Erin then notices that she is indeed in Alex's room) Erin: Uhhhh….. BYE! *Runs off* Alex and Miles:..... *Looks at Jack* Jack: Um... What she said. *Runs off* Alex and Miles:..... Miles: The hell....? Alex: That was weird. Miles: So, about that trailer. Alex: Oh yeah, about that! (The two continue talking as Erin and Jack head back into her room where they find Blake) Blake H: Oh hey guys! Is Jack's arm okay? Erin: Uhhh, yeah. Jack: All fine here. Blake H: Great! (Blake then goes over and looks under the bed) Blake H: Oh yeah Erin. Erin: Hm? (Blake pulls out another controller) Blake H: I found the third one under here. Erin: Great! I knew I had it somewhere! Jack: Then let's play! Blake H: Yeah! (The three then go and sit down to play) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels